


Rossamünd Does a Thing

by Bitterblue



Category: Monster Blood Tattoo Series - D. M. Cornish
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot to be said for living with monsters, but he does miss a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rossamünd Does a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit/gifts).



There were a lot of things about living amonst the monsters that were great improvements to living amongst everymen. It wasn’t that Rossamünd was ungrateful for the generosity of the Duke of Sparrows, either. Indeed, he was profoundly so and profoundly aware of the kindness that had been shown him in the original invitation. The safety and comeraderie of the bogles who kept company in the Sparrow Downs reminded him of the best parts of the Lamplighters.

Rossamünd worked, as well, to feel he had earnt his keep. His skalding skills led to cooking. He was happy to be sent to far-off towns to purchase things that could not be stolen, his perfect disguise already in place.

Some part of him was still everyman, though, and wishing not to be teased for his everyman habits, he kept a secret purchase from one of those trips to unthrewdish lands and human habitation. The bar of soap sat, burrowed amongst the forest debris and hidden from his friends, until a storm ripped through and turned it to suds and glassy bubbles. All of which led, though he would scarce have credited it when he was a boy, with Rossamünd learning how to make soap from his skalding kit.


End file.
